A Good Servant
by Saij Emrys
Summary: A young Kabuto learns a harsh lesson in his lab.


_A/N: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this story. All the credit goes to __Masashi kishimoto._

Kabuto cringed as he was backhanded to the floor. Raising his eyes to the man sitting above him on an examination table, the fourteen year old boy let out a shaky breath and pulled himself to his feet.

"Do it properly this time, boy," Orochimaru hissed.

"Hai," Kabuto mumbled. He reached out carefully to rewrap the bandage around Orochimaru's upper arm. Earlier in the day, Orochimaru had been training with him, when Kabuto actually managed to strike a hit on the sannin. Now he was regretting it. Orochimaru had beaten him, and then demanded that Kabuto tend to the injury he had caused. The boy knew he could use his chakra to heal the injury, but he was still learning the medical arts and he did not quite trust himself not to mess up in front of his master. And what a master he was. Orochimaru would complain that Kabuto needed to become stronger, and so would personally train with him. Then if by some miracle Kabuto managed to slip past his master's defenses, the older man would berate him verbally and physically. It was such a double standard, and it left the teenager confused and unsure, but he never showed it. Showing his emotions around his master could be a fatal mistake. As Orochimaru would say "a good spy has no need for emotion." Kabuto finished with the bandage and made sure it was secured tight. Without any thanks, Orochimaru swept out of the room, leaving Kabuto to clean up the blood on the table.

Orochimaru glided down the corridors of his secret base in the far north. He had a busy agenda today, and there was no time to waste. Running an illegitimate country was no easy task. He reached his rooms and moved to his desk. The room was dimly lit and he could just make out the spartan furnishings. He lit a few more candles then picked up the paperwork that needed to be looked over. A few smaller villages at the edges of Sound territory were requesting to unite with him, thereby becoming Sound citizens and gaining his protection. Orochimaru sighed heavily, unable to maintain focus for long. His thoughts kept drifting back to how vulnerable little Kabuto had looked sprawled on the floor after he had backhanded him. He felt his pulse quicken when he recalled the confusion, hurt and anger that flashed through those onyx eyes as the boy had stared up at him. Lately he had been thinking about the boy more than he ever had. Kabuto would slither his way into Orochimaru's dreams and the sannin would wake broken out in a cold sweat, and be so aroused that he would ache all over. He wondered why he should be showing an interest in the brat now. Had he not had the child employed in his service for several years now, without ever having been attracted to him? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Kabuto was getting taller and just starting to leave his childish features behind. Perhaps now that the boy's hair was getting longer, Orochimaru could really see just how silver it was. It was just now beginning to reach his shoulders, not quite long enough for a ponytail. Or perhaps it just had to do with the fact that the boy was starting to become a bit cheeky. Kabuto had always been quiet, jumpy and quick to respond to orders, but with adolescence a new side was beginning to emerge. A side that excited the sannin immensely. He wanted to see just how much of a fight Kabuto could put up. He wanted to feel the now slightly rebellious boy struggle underneath him. He wanted to hear him cry. Orochimaru shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It seemed his musings had aroused him. Always up to the challenge of an experiment, the snake lord stood and exited the room to seek out the boy. He quickened his step as he imagined all the things he could do to the silver haired beauty.

Kabuto had just finished up with the set of cultures he was working on. Lord Orochimaru allowed him to work on some of the ongoing projects involving genetic components of keikei genkai. He carefully sealed the test tubes and began to wipe down the lab benches. He was enjoying the lemony scent of the disinfectant and the quiet peace that went with an empty lab. He picked up the test tubes to put them in the incubator, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder. Spinning around he saw that Lord Orochimaru had come up right behind him and was now staring down at him with something unidentifiable glowing in his yellow eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru…I didn't hear you come in," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru just continued to stare at him. He kept his hand on his shoulder and Kabuto was very aware of its presence. Feeling nervous and uncertain, the teen licked his dry lips, not noticing how Orochimaru's gaze followed the movement.

"Is there something you needed, sir," he asked tentively.

"Yes Kabuto, there is something I needed," Orochimaru bluntly stated. Kabuto nervously pushed up his glasses and tried to step around his master, only to be pulled back to his earlier position in front of Orochimaru.

"Sir, I have to put these in the incubator," Kabuto said, gesturing to the test tubes still in his left hand.

Kabuto watched uncomprehending as Orochimaru raised his hand almost lazily and then stuck him hard across the face. Kabuto reeled backwards into the table, dropping the test tubes in his hand. He heard them shatter as they hit the floor. Trying to collect himself enough to ask what was wrong with Lord Orochimaru; Kabuto felt another blow land, this time to his chest. In agony, Kabuto fell to the floor atop the broken glass. He felt the shards dig into his palms, but he was more focused on trying to get away from Orochimaru. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run, only to be violently thrown back down again. This time he landed on his back and felt the glass cut him there. He watched as Orochimaru lowered himself to his knees, an evil smile playing on his lips. Kabuto lashed out, kicking at Orochimaru for all he was worth. Orochimaru just grabbed his legs and held them down. Kabuto did not understand what was going on. What had he done wrong? The injury he had inflicted on him earlier surely did not warrant this kind of punishment, did it?

"Lord Orochimaru, p-please stop," he begged. "I'm sorry about hitting you earlier. I s-swear I'll never do it again," Kabuto choked out.

He could feel tears start to sting the corners of his eyes. He started to struggle as Orochimaru leaned his entire body over him. Kabuto struck out with his fists and tried to hit the older man in the throat. He felt both of his wrists get captured in one of the sannin's larger, more powerful hands. He pushed back with all his might, but Orochimaru still managed to pin his hands above his head. He could feel the bones of his wrists and hands digging into the stone floor painfully.

"Now now child, don't you make a pretty sight," Orochimaru leered, as he gazed down on the struggling boy. "Why don't you just be a good servant and give your master what he wants, hm"?

Kabuto didn't get it. What did his master want? Was he supposed to say something? He had already said he was sorry. What more could Orochimaru want from him? Kabuto was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the older man's weight settle atop him. Orochimaru was heavy and suddenly Kabuto felt very claustrophobic. His eyes widened as he felt his masters tongue on his neck. Repulsed, Kabuto tried to pull away, only to be slapped again. Kabuto gasped painfully as his hair was pulled harshly, forcing him to tilt his head back and expose his throat. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his master almost gently kissing the front of his throat. Suddenly it dawned on Kabuto what was happening. What was going to happen. He started to struggle even more, trying to kick, hit and twist his way out of the sannin's grasp. He was still only a child and the thought of doing this particular act anytime soon had never even crossed his mind. He managed to free one of his hands and used it to take a swing at Orochimaru. The older man deftly caught it and slammed it back down to the floor. Kabuto felt something in his wrist crack.

"Yes, struggle boy. I want you to put up a good fight," Orochimaru purred in his ear.

With that said Orochimaru raised his fist and slammed it into the boys face. Kabuto heard a sickening crack and tasted blood. He felt all the strength leave his body as he struggled to hold on to consciousness. Orochimaru busied himself with removing the purple belt around his waist. He used it to secure Kabuto's wrists to the leg of the heavy lab table. With his hands now free, Orochimaru traced the outline of the boy's body, memorizing his shape and the slight dip of his waist. Kabuto had never looked more beautiful to him. With his wrists bound and blood trickling from his mouth, Orochimaru had never felt so aroused. Orochimaru slowly pushed up Kabuto's shirt to reveal a soft stomach just beginning to harden with the onset of adulthood. He gently fingered the soft down of hair on the child's stomach, noting the lack of a soft trail of hair that would signal maturity. It only excited him more. He lowered his mouth to one of the soft pink nipples and gently suckled it, feeling it harden in response to his touch.

Kabuto could not believe this was happening to him. His head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears from the blow he had been dealt. He felt Orochimaru playing with his nipples and started to sob. "P-p-please s-stop. I'm sorr-ry. I'm SORRY," Kabuto screamed out as he felt Orochimaru bite hard into the left nipple drawing blood. His sobbing turned to full blown crying as he watched the sannin trail his hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Orochimaru roughly undid the belt, and unzipped his pants.

"Just how sorry are you, my beautiful child?" Orochimaru asked, tilting his head inquisitively to the side.

"Very sorry. I never meant to actually hit you. I'll do anything, just please not this," Kabuto whispered.

"Hm," Orochimaru mused. "Well that's just not good enough." With that said, the older man yanked off Kabuto's pants, exposing his pale, flawless skin. Transfixed, Orochimaru gently kissed his way up the smooth thighs, ignoring the boy's sobbing pleas. He eyed Kabuto's member with curiosity. The boy was flaccid and Orochimaru only smirked. Apparently the boy was not as aroused as he was. He noted with interest that the pubic hair was only just starting to grow in. He ran his hands lightly over the soft gray curls, once again marveling at just how young Kabuto really was. Orochimaru undid his own pants, releasing his own swollen member. He crawled up Kabuto's body until his penis was at the boy's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered harshly. Kabuto pressed his lips together so tight that they turned white. _Stubborn little thing _Orochimaru thought. He reached out and grabbed Kabuto's nose to completely block his air supply. As predicted Kabuto opened his mouth to breathe, and that's when Orochimaru shoved his member in. Kabuto gagged and nearly threw up. Orochimaru was pushing his penis in and out of his mouth and going down his throat. Kabuto was just trying to breathe around the member, but he was crying too hard. Orochimaru shoved his member far down his throat, and Kabuto just couldn't handle it. He threw up.

"You filthy slut," Orochimaru hissed. He hit the boy over and over until Kabuto barely looked conscious.

Enraged, Orochimaru flipped the boy over onto his stomach and spread his legs. Without warning he penetrated deeply in one swift movement. Kabuto screamed loudly. He felt as if he was being ripped in half. Orochimaru pulled out only to shove back in harshly. Kabuto felt something warm dripping down the back of his legs. He could only assume it was blood. Everything around him seemed to happen in slow motion. He had no strength in his body and an eerie calmness came over him. He could see everything in sharp detail. He watched the dust spin lazily in the air. He could hear with extraordinary acuteness. He listened to Orochimaru's ragged breathing as he pounded into him without mercy. He could feel everything with such a startling clarity. He felt Orochimaru's breath on the side of his face. Felt his insides tear with every savage thrust. And yet, everything was muted and dim in his mind. He just prayed for it to end soon. Finally, with a few more hard uneven thrusts, he felt Orochimaru shutter and a hot substance fill him. The older man collapsed on top of Kabuto, his breathing harsh and jagged. Eventually he raised himself and kissed the back of Kabuto's neck. He then stood and adjusted his clothes.

"You were just as good as I imagined, pet. Thank you for being a good servant for your master," the sannin said with no mercy in his voice as he gazed down at the broken boy. With that the snake lord reached down and untied Kabuto's wrists, then swept out of the room, not even bothering to look back.

Kabuto lay still for a long time after Orochimaru had left the lab. His gaze was on nothing in particular. Finally, after what seemed an eternity he sat up, wincing with every movement. He stood slowly and dully noted the drying blood on his legs. Moving carefully, he pulled on his pants, crying out softly at the pain of putting them on. He looked down and noticed broken glass on the floor. Where did the glass come from? Dimly, he remembered working in the lab earlier, before Orochimaru had come in and…he didn't want to think anymore. Getting down on his knees, he began to pick up the pieces. It seemed an eternity ago that he had been making these cultures, another lifetime. He felt older now, more frail. Kabuto walked slowly over to the trash and disposed of the shards. He then turned off the light of the lab and walked slowly out. He never used that lab again.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Wow, I have never written a rape scene before and I feel weird. I always figured Orochimaru to be a pedophile so I had a young Kabuto for this story. I in no way condone actual pedophilia. Anyway, tell me what you think. Anything I could do better. Criticism is okay, but be nice about it._


End file.
